


She

by supmdln



Category: Dodie Clark - Fandom, she - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Germany, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, original - Freeform, own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supmdln/pseuds/supmdln
Summary: Our main protagonist Anna Heisenberg was finally hit with the reality of growing up where she was sent away to go to college, meeting a person who would change her life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1 - Am I allowed to look at her like that?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728472) by Dodie Clark. 



> OH MY GOSH! HI CUTIES! I've had this story planned in my mind now for I don't know how long! Maybe 4 years? Have a short prologue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1 HEYO

"We should start with the basics! Self-introduction everybody!" Announced by the professor, pointing at the back. 

First day of class, everything felt in between good and bad which was probably a positive sign for the young lady to carry on with her day. She had the option to settle down in her dorm. Furniture, garments and her important belongings securely stacked away. At the moment, there was still no student that attempted to interact with her which she preferred that way. It may seem lonesome in a sense but nevertheless Anna figured out how to grasp the independence and accepted that companions were a type of interruption and an awful impact associated with her studies, cutting every single person she knew. There was a period in her life where her mom couldn't bear the idea of her daughter remaining in such conditions, entering her in social gatherings and setting up schedules each Sunday which Anna despised. Doodles, little doodles drawn inside her notepad with her black inked pen that was about to snap, gripping ever so tightly. A voice, a voice echoed in the room, listening to them call out each student’s name that she couldn’t even recognize. Anna felt as if she had a lump stuck in her throat, anxious.

"Heisenberg! Anna Heisenberg?" The teacher pulled out the class list while a tremendous grin framed her lips.

"Damn it!" The brunette murmured lowly, endeavoring to get up. Her body felt like weights were bringing her down, her hands shuddered while allowing her nails to dig through the insides her palms. 

“Hello! I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?”  
“My name’s Anna Heisenberg and to answer your question. Yes, I’m a transfer.” The faltering in her voice was observable, the delicate smile was presently supplanted with a sour expression.

“I see. Well, Anna. My name is Professor Helen Schneider. If you need any help trying to adjust, I can schedule you after my next private meeting. I can give you a little tour around campus. Is that alright with you?”

“Of course, thank you! I do have a few questions about-”

Before she could even wrap up offering her gratitude and her curiosity getting the best of her, a slight hard thump disrupted their discussion which gave the two of them a stun. The older lady stood up from her seat, making her way to the door to let them in. 

  
“You must be Ms. Clancy, correct?”

“Yes, I’m pretty much new here. I’m from The United States. My apologies but am I late?” Out of nervousness, she pushed both hands into the front of her jeans pockets while being eyed down by the Professor.

“You’re excused for now but don’t let it happen again. There will be no late student coming in my class.” 

Anna’s attention was now at the new girl who stood before her. She had platinum blonde hair that completely reminded her of the sun, bright and warm. Her eyes were blue as the depths of the ocean while her skin looked white as snow, pasty in some sort of way. Her freckles were scattered along her cheeks which looked like constellations. She was in fact breath taking to look at. The woman seems to be a model, she thought. 

“You can sit right next to our new transferee, Ms. Heisenberg. You two might get along. Wouldn’t that be great?” Professor Schneider said, interrupting the brunette’s little trail of thought. 

She was now caught off guard, face to face with the blonde. It appeared as though she was staring through her soul, sending a slight shudder down Anna's spine. There was something off about her which she was unable to clarify however could sense the feeling of comfort. The shriek of the chair being pulled made her snap, rapidly looking over to see her at last plunking down right next to her. The lump in her throat remained, confounded at the sight prior to gazing back at the grimy whiteboard. In the back of her brain, contemplations were at that point flooding up. Apprehensive that she might've freaked her out due to all of that staring but how could she resist? She’s never seen such a beauty before especially living in a world that only expressed black and white where everyone looked and acted the same as for the other she smelled like lemongrass and sleep, she radiated the season of fall where the leaves turn orange and continue to gracefully drop down the ground, somewhere cozy and comfortable.

Next thing she knew they were all proceeding to go out for their next class, meaning they were already about to separate. Anna didn’t even realize how quick time passed, stuttering out of shock, eyes fluttering. The brunette bit down her lower lip, carrying the stuff she needed and felt a slight chill as if someone was watching her every move, turning to see the exchange student glancing a smile at her. 

“I’m all about that college life but I didn’t expect for it to be like this.” The blonde stated to cut the silence between them.

“Honestly, I never really wanted to go in the first place. Just got forced to do so or else ‘I won’t have a future’ like how my mum said.” Anna scoffed as a response, fumbling with her stance. 

“I totally get you! I swear, college is just a waste of time and money. We can get somewhere with just hard work and passion. We’re basically being forced to learn shit that we won’t even use when we apply for jobs.”

“You think so? I never met anyone who had the same exact mindset as me. Everyone would usually disagree which is just full of baloney!” A soft giggle escaped her lips, pushing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

“The name is Autumn.” 

“Anna.” 

.  
.  
.

“Really? You should’ve punched her straight in the face!” Autumn exclaimed loudly.

“Look, I know where I stand. If I fought back then I would’ve ended up being the bad guy! She made herself look like a total fool and that’s enough for me to consider as revenge. Plus, fighting isn’t really my thing.” Anna cackled at thought.

Ever since the short interaction they’ve been inseparable for the whole day. The two ate lunch and spent most of their breaks chatting with one another, telling countless of stories and experiences they’ve went through. Though, Autumn was still in culture shock as Anna attempted to make the process a whole lot easier to understand.

“Why move to Germany?” 

“My parents used to work in Florida and were promoted to do their job here. I don’t exactly know what they do but what I do know is that they’re completely closed off. I mean, even their own daughter doesn’t know what they do for a living. How about you? Why is your mom so worked up with getting you into college? Don’t you have a dad to team up with you or any other family members?”

“I don’t know but I think it’s because my mother wasn’t able to achieve her dreams when she was my age. She got lost and let her sadness take the best of her. For my dad, I never really had one. I’ve been dad-less for 19 years. Mom said he left as soon as I was born because he didn’t want me. It’s not a big deal. My grandmother died last winter due to a tumor growing inside her brain. Doctors said she wouldn’t make it if we proceed to let her go through surgery because of how old, weak and crippled her body was. Grandma didn’t want us to spend so much money on her and just wanted to spend as much time with us instead.” Their walk back to the dorm felt cold, eyes drooping down the tiles. Her hand gripped tightly onto the golden necklace wrapped around her neck.

Speechless, Autumn couldn’t say a single word. She wasn’t really good in providing comfort or lending a shoulder to lean on since she lacked a lot of emotional support when growing up. Her hands were deeply buried in her pockets while reaching her room, pausing. Anna turned around to face her with a brow raised up.

“This is my stop.” Autumn smiled weakly.

Anna cackled, pushing a strand of her hair back while nodding her head.

The blonde walked up to her, arms wrapping around her petite body to share a warm embrace. 

“Thing’s will turn out good sooner or later, don’t lose hope, sunshine.” 

Out of shock, Anna stood frozen in place. Her scent and the softness of her skin pressed up against her. She hasn’t been this close to a person for almost a decade besides her mother and oma. She felt weak, arms drooping down the side like jelly as she attempted to hug back.

“You’re pretty awkward, you know that right?” Autumn said while pulling away.

“I-Is that a bad thing?” The brunette questioned, feeling her guts get into knots.

“No, it’s a good type of weird.” 

She proceeds to unlock her door, waving at the other as Anna remained at the exact same spot, her stomach filled with butterflies yet didn’t understand why. She felt warm, her chest tightening as if she was having heart burn, hearing the door click shut, shaking her head to see herself alone.   
.  
.  
.  
End of Chapter 1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna ou-


	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Somewhere in Northern Germany lived a girl who grew up in a small crooked house that didn’t even radiate the feeling of warmth and home. She never even acknowledged the fact how silence could be deafening as she listened in to the delicate peeps and chirps of crickets and critters out her window with a slight buzz that came along that filled up her room which was aggravating. Her hands repeatedly slid through the silky sheets below her, eyes locked up at the ceiling while her thoughts were dispersed, scattering all over, attempting to gather them one by one. Hundreds or maybe even thousands of questions left unanswered. She appeared to be lost as though all of that was turning out into a huge haze, letting her creative, imaginative mind take place. Rough branches from the swaying trees began to tap onto the glass, startling the young lady to sit up in a total surged like state. Her muscles tensed as she was on edge once again.  
  


“Oh. God, Why am I such a scared-y cat!? Really, Anna? A branch? You’re scared of a branch?!” Out of humiliation, both hands found their way up to her flushed cheeks.

Most say that Anna was the type who might normally blow up to the least complex and littlest of situations but she couldn’t help it. Due to trauma she could barely even keep herself up, falling right behind more often than not, convincing herself that she was in fact a drag in society. The idea of college was tormenting her, asking herself if she’s even going to make it through her first year in the University. So many ‘What ifs’ and ‘Maybes.’ that gave her a nasty headache. She couldn’t even think straight. Time does quickly pass by said the clock that ticked pass Twelve of midnight. Rest was all she needed at this point yet couldn’t even have that in peace without her mind keeping her wide awake. She wasn’t going to take the risk of embarrassing herself once more especially during first day of class. The brunette wanted to leave a good first impression to her professors as a fresh new beginning. The situation of her dozing off during class would wind up as a catastrophe waiting to happen, afraid that she might get yelled at and taunted by the other students. Her bags were dark and heavy as for her eyes felt like they were burning and blood shot.  
  
“Oma said, ‘If you can’t fall asleep, think about the things that brings you comfort. Slow down your breathing and remember to close your eyes.’ You always knew what to say. I miss you.” A soft mumbled escaped her lips, placing her hands onto her chest where a golden necklace dangled down. Most of her special moments were spent with her dear grandmother but not every fairy-tail has it’s happy ending.

Last winter, everything felt cold. Not because of the snow and the cool breeze that blew through her hair but due to the fact of losing a loved one. She felt numb to the bone, unable to cry tears any longer, the one who genuinely upheld her and was her emotional support was gone, losing her mental stability in the process. Her folks weren't as thoughtful and sympathetic like her grandma and never truly comprehended their daughter’s situation and found her rather odd. Anna could feel herself starting to gradually drift off, her breathing and body at ease. Those substantial thoughts that pestered her to the beyond started to turn into a blur, becoming inaudible even for herself to understand. She needed to prepare for tomorrow. It was in fact going to be a big day. New faces, new environment and new learning strategies.  
.

.

.

In a hurry, she was all set. The only thing left was to check up her bags. Her feet tapping the old wooden floor echoed in the halls along with soft pants and jingle of her car keys that hung down her hip, tensely walking about each opposite side of the room. She felt uncertain, nothing new. She might've considered bailing on her mother’s wishes by just giving her a simple phone call saying ‘she didn't need or was prepared to try and set off for college in any case.’ But then again that would fire up another argument that would lead them into another disagreement lasting for almost another month or so. Not letting their pride down was an essential family trait of theirs. She couldn’t even eat due to the extreme anticipation she felt during the entire morning, At last, having the courage to grab a hold of her belongings and dragging them out to the car to pack up.

Locking the door, she took a few steps backwards, eyes scanning the whole house to feel slightly overwhelmed that she was finally leaving. It was certainly a mix of emotions all at once. In taking one final full breath, she turned and got in the vehicle where her new journey begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
